Reflections
by Twin A 07
Summary: Blue reflects the sitution she's in. Whether or not she should go back to Quent or stay with Hige. Hige/Blue obviously one-shot


My 1st Wolf's Rain fic. Hope it goes well. Be nice please.

**Disclaimer**: Did I mention that I hate the disclaimer. I don't own Wolf's Rain. If I did I would marry Hige. But I'm already married to him. Mwahahahahahahahahahah.

**Hige**: I'm married to you?

**ME**: Yes. I abducted you and forced you to marry me. You were drunk and said I do. See I got photos ((shows photos))

**Hige**: NO! I love Blue!! BLUE HELP!!! SHE FORCED ME TO MARRY HER!!!

**ME**: ((ties Hige up and tapes his mouth)) shhhhh. We don't want the Hige fan girls to know you're here.((hides him in a closet))

"..." speaking

This is in Blue's POV. It is also a Hige/Blue fic...duh.

**Reflection**

Who am I? That's the question most people ask. But I ask something else. What am I? My whole life I believed I was a dog. And why not? I lived like a dog. I even acted like one. I was used to hunt wolves. To all of them, I was a dog. But I wasn't any dog. I was Pops dog.

My whole life was devoted to him. I loved him. And part of me still does. But I'm not sure if it's a love from a pet to its master or form daughter to father. Pops was all I've ever known. He was kind to me. And in return of that kindness, I sniffed out the wolves. I was happy. But one day, that all changed. That was the day I met Cheza. She told me about my other side. The other half of the equation. I am a dog yes, but I'm part wolf.

I'm part wolf. That's where thing's get complicated. I'm part wolf, so do I continue hunting them? Do I continue bringing the death of my kind? Do I go against Pops and help the wolves? These questions run through my mind every day. do I ignore the wolf's blood that flows within me? I've considered going back. Begging for forgiveness like a dog. Forgetting everything I've been through. But would he forgive me? I have a felling he will.

But, what about the friends I've made? What about Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, Cheza, and...him? Hige. He's a reason I didn't' go back yet. Actually, he's the VERY reason I didn't go back. If I go back, I'll have to them. I'd have to hunt _him_. That would kill me. Ever since I've met Hige, I've felt...different. I felt whole. There's something about him that makes me I don't know what it is. The grin he gives, his sense of humor, or...maybe it's the way that he always makes me smile. Or maybe its everything about him. He always makes me feel wanted, loved.

But, still, how do I know he cares? He might be putting on an act. I look at him and ask myself it that's possible. But Tsume says he goes after everygirl. Hige himself admitted to that. Am I just one of them girls? Or am I the One he'll stay with?

"Hey Blue. What ya doin' this far form the pack alone?" I look at the owner of the voice.

"Just thinkin' Whats it to your Hige?" I ask, a smile on my lips.

"Well it's the middle of the night and a girl shouldn't be out here all alone." He said. He turned to me and gave me a grin.

I smile everytime I see that grin. I like to keep to myself. I've been alone all my life. And, I feel that the life I had was a lie. Everytime he gives me that grin, I feel like I've vnever been alone. That he's always been there with me.

"You OK? Your really quiet." He asked, worry in his voice and eyes.

"Hige I'm fine." I say. I smile to convince him. He seems somewhat happy. He looks back into the sky while I stare at him.

"Hige...what am I to you? I ask as I look into the sky. His gaze lands on me.

"What?" there's surpriswein his voice.

"What am I to you? Am I a wolf or a dog?" I ask, this time looking at him.

"You're a wolf, why?"

"How do you feel about me? Do you like me being here? Or..." I can't finish.

"Blue, why would we nor want you here? Why would _I_ not want you here?" he asks. Tears well up in my eyes and I don't force them in.

"Thanks Hige. That meant a lot to me." I said. He hugged me and I hugged him.

"Blue, stop questioning. You're here now. And if the others don't exceptyou that doesn't mean _I_ don't."

At that moment, I knew I belonged here. I wouldn't leave Hige's side. Not now, not ever.

"Lets get back to the others." I said standing. We walked back to the sleeping pack. I didn't need to ask who I was or what I was. The only question I have to ask is,

What lies ahead of us? What lies ahead for Hige and me?

**ME**: Yay its done.

**Hige**: ((from inside closet)) hmm hmhmm hmh mh mm

**ME**: ((sweat drop)) Ummmmmm that's my pet owl. Yeah. ((puts a barb wried fence around closet)) Sorry if anything was spelled wrong. ((puts on a helmet awaiting an angry Blue))

**Blue**: ((comes stomping into view)) WHERE'S HIGE?????

**ME**: I'll never tell

**Hige**: hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**ME**: ((hits closet door)) please read and review. If there are any flames I will hit them right back to you with my bat. ((shows her bat))

**Blue**: You can't hit flames with a bat.

**ME**: I sure can now.


End file.
